Skill Grid
Skill Grid and Chips The skill grid is where chips can be applied to a Gamer to increase statistical values. Chips are divided into 12 different tiers which each provide a statistical bonus based on the tier. There are 5 different types of chips which each provide a boost to their relative statistics. Additional spots to place chips into on the skill grid are unlocked as the DNA kit's level increases. There are a maximum of 15 slots in the skill grid. The skill grid has 5 bonus slots which further improve the effectiveness of the chip placed in the slot. Each DNA kit has 2 sets of "linked bonus" slots, if two of the same chip type are placed in the linked slots each will receive an increase in effectiveness. There is also a "single bonus" slot that increases the effectiveness of 2 types of chips that is unique to each DNA kit. The type types of chips are pictured next to the bonus slot. The increase in statistics that chips provide are reduced based on the number of the same type of chip in the grid, regardless of the tier of the chip. Hypets also use the skill grid, and can be fed, upgraded, or changed to a different pet through this menu. Chip Types Each chip type provides an increase to their relative DNA kit statistic. Some chips provide additional bonuses beyond the ones indicated by the chip. A full list of the bonuses provided by each chip is provided for the Ultimate tier chip - the actual value will change based on the tier used and how many chips of the same type are in the skill grid. For example, if Broken tier (5%) chips are used instead of Ultimate tier (10%) then all values will be half of what is stated in the table. Chip Tiers Each chip falls into 1 of 12 tiers, from Cheap to Ultimate, which defines the bonus that the chip provides. Bonuses for each chip are applied as a direct percentage to existing player statistics. The tier of the chip can be identified visually through color and appearance, as well as by the text description of the chip. Mechanics Generally adding more chips to the skill grid will improve statistics. However, chips are subject to a reduced impact, or diminishing returns, as more of the same type of chip are added to the skill grid. For example, adding a single Ultimate Ionic Thruster to the skill grid will increase speed by 10%. Adding a second Ultimate Ionic Thruster will reduce the effective impact of each chip by 1.3%. Having 2 Ultimate Ionic Thrusters will, then, provide a total bonus of 17.4% to speed. The effect of diminishing returns continues as additional chips are added to the skill grid. As chip count increases, the statistical increase provided for each chip will be reduced according to values in the table. The "bonus" slots in the skill grid change the performance of chips placed in them. Each DNA kit's skill grid has 2 sets of "linked bonus" slots, putting two of the same variety chip in these slots will increase the effectiveness of the chip by 50% after accounting for the diminishing return on the chip. Each DNA kit also has a single bonus slot which requires specific chips, depending on the DNA kit, to be placed in it to be effective. Similar to the linked bonus slots, if the correct chip is placed in the single bonus slot it will receive a 50% increase in effectiveness after accounting for the diminishing return on the chip. For example, if 2 Ultimate Ionic Thrusters are placed in the skill grid in the "linked bonus" slots they are subject to the diminishing returns in the table first. Each Ionic Thruster will contribute +8.7% speed. Since they are in the "linked bonus" slots they are then 50% more effective, each providing a bonus of +13.05%. The total statistical increase in this scenario would be +26.1% speed. If 2 Ultimate Ionic Thrusters are placed in the skill grid with one in a regular slot and the other in the "single bonus" slot, the diminishing returns will result in +8.7% speed per chip. The bonus slot will provide 50% increased effectiveness for that chip to +13.05% speed. The total statistical increase in this scenario would be +21.75% speed. Trivia During the kickstarter Otello was the poster-child for showing off concept art of the Skill Grid, however there is a version that included Veelan instead of Otello. Category:Gameplay